Over It
by groffcheles
Summary: TROYPAY When she catches him with someone else, her life takes a dramatic turn that wasn't expected.. ONESHOTxSONGFIC


Over It

A/N: It's late. I had a sleepover last night. Please give me a break if this story isn't perfect. I just had this idea and had to write it. And I don't own High School Musical or any of its characters. If I did, I'd make myself date Troy instead of Gabby. The song in this story? Don't own that either.

PS. The song is in italics. The stuff at the end in italics is after Sharpay... you know. READ THE STORY TO FIND OUT!

Dear Diary,

_I'm over your lies,  
and I'm over your games.  
I'm over you asking me,  
when you know I'm not okay._

I guess you could say I'm another love struck teenager.

If you said that, though, you'd be wrong.

I'm in love, but I hate it. With a passion. I have a boy friend. He is the one I'm in love with but.. I'm not the only one he loves.

_You call me at night,  
and I pick up the phone.  
And though you've been telling me,  
I know you're not alone.  
oh.. _

I saw you with her yesterday. You didn't notice me. But I was there. In the same theater as you and her. I sat there and watched you two act so in love until I couldn't handle it anymore. I thought you loved me too. I guess you just loved her more.

_That's why  
(your eyes)  
I'm over it  
(your smile)  
I'm over it  
(realize)  
I'm over it  
I'm over it  
I'm over.. _

You still haven't figured out that I know your secret. Let me tell you, it's hard to act the same now that I know your secret. I can't help but wonder if you've told anyone else. Maybe some of your basketball buddies? I know they've always hated me anyway.

_Wanting you,  
to be wanting me.  
No that ain't no way to be.  
How I feel, read my lips,  
because I'm so over..  
Moving on, it's my time,  
you never were a friend of mine.  
Hurt at first, a little bit,  
but now I'm so over.  
I'm so over it.. _

Reading this now, maybe you'll finally think I don't deserve this. Maybe now you'll know why I'm the "ice queen". Or.. maybe you'll choose not to understand me. But I guess it doesn't matter. My life will still be horrible and you'll still choose her over me.

_I'm over your hands,  
and I'm over your mouth.  
Trying to drag me down,  
and fill me with self-doubt.  
oh.. _

It was better a long time ago. Before the new girl came. Before high school. You and I were always the cutest couple. I miss those days. When you used to love me, care about me. Then we broke up. Your bitter words really stung. My heart broke when you started dating Gabriella. Then it mended when I though you two were over. My heart can only take so much damage.

_That's why,  
(your words)  
I'm over it  
(so sure)  
I'm over it  
(I'm not your girl)  
I'm over it  
I'm over it  
I'm over... _

Ryan tries to convince me all the time that you just aren't worth me. I tell him he's right, but I can't believe it. I can't let go of the fact that you're perfect in my eyes and you always will be. I wish I could break up with you, but I still love you.

_Wanting you,  
to be wanting me.  
No that ain't no way to be.  
How I feel, read my lips,  
because I'm so over..  
Moving on, it's my time,  
you never were a friend of mine.  
Hurt at first, a little bit,  
but now I'm so over.  
I'm so over it.. _

I'm giving you this whole diary. Read it. Maybe you'll understand all the pain I go through. Maybe then you'll understand why I am a bitch at school. Hopefully you'll get why I have to do this. My dad's shotgun is right next to me.

_Don't call,  
don't come by,  
ain't no use,  
don't ask me why,  
you'll never change,  
there'll be no more crying in the rain. _

Perhaps this is the right thing to do. No one will miss me when I'm gone. You'll have Gabriella and Ryan will find someone. I'm sure. Let him know I love him. If you really read the rest of my diary, you'd know about my parents. Don't blame yourself for this completely. They had some part in this too.

_Wanting you,  
to be wanting me.  
No that ain't no way to be.  
How I feel, read my lips,  
because I'm so over..  
Moving on, it's my time,  
you never were a friend of mine.  
Hurt at first, a little bit,  
but now I'm so over.  
I'm so over it.. _

This diary is like my mind. I'm giving you my soul. Troy, I trust you enough to know that you'll do something with it. Read it. Understand me. Doesn't matter. As long as you know I'm giving this to you so you'll remember me. Remember that I love you. Tears are falling down my face now as I am putting the shotgun to my head. My last words, "I love you Troy Bolton".

Sharpay Evans

_Troy Bolton sat on the cold wet ground on his knees, crying for his one true love. He couldn't believe he messed something up that was so perfect. It was all his fault. He knew it. Troy ran his soked fingers over the grave's writing one last time before running back into his car from the rain. Every time Troy had another secret he'd come back to this grave. He knew Sharpay was still listening.. wherever she was now._

_Troy turned on his windshield wipers as he headed back home. Him and Gabriella never lived happily ever after. Although Ryan had found a special someone, Troy could tell she was no good for him. As the graveyard slowly disappeared into the night fog, the basketball player sighed and wiped away the last tear remaining on his face._

_SHARPAY EVANS_

_1990-2007_

_GIRLFRIEND AND DAUGHTER_

_SHE WILL BE MISSED_

A/N: Wow. That turned out much more dramatic than I expected it to be. I didn't cry, I swear! But I came really close! Hoped you liked it. There's a link to the song on my profile.


End file.
